The Test of Time
by WeasleyisourKing13
Summary: 3rd Generation- "No no no no this cant be happening. I'm Rose Red. I cant.. This cant happen.. It was one night with that dorky blonde. Oh Merlin I should just put myself out of my misery before Al does." Rose Weasley is one of the boys, magic and playing pranks is her life. But now she finds herself in trouble. How is she going to break the news. Or will she just keep it a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first fanfic.. EVER, so please be kind. But of course some positive criticism would be very helpful! Please review.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter. *Sad face* I do however own a pic of myself and the great Dan Radcliffe, Hundreds of pics of my family and I in The Wizarding World from January, oh and loads of posters, all the dvds (and shockingly the first movie in Video from my 9****th**** birthday in 2002) and 7 tattered books ****J. Sorry I really wanted to show off a bit. **

**What can I do, when the best part of Me, was You.**

**Chapter One.**

**Rose.**

Hogwarts, Hogwarts,

Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something, please,

Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

"Just do your best, we'll do the rest, and learn until our brains all rot." Fred and James sang, so slowly, emphasizing every word, as if in mourning. "Ahem" Mcgonagall coughs, staring deliberately at my two cousins.

Smiling I glance at my other cousins, Dominique, Lily and Albus were all laughing, while Hugo and Louis appeared to be scheming already, we only got here an hour ago!

And Roxy.. Poor Roxy was sitting there.. Looking down at her empty plate. "Hey, are you okay Hon?" I whisper quietly to my older cousin. "Huh? Ohh.. Yeah of course" she replies but looks down the table, at her boyfriend, or rather, her ex boyfriend Dave. The lying ass broke up with Rox at the end of the school year last year. Roxy still hasn't been the same, she spent the whole summer moping around. And what was he doing now? Laughing at something stupid joke one of his cronies said. Glancing back at Rox I see a single tear roll down her cheek.

Fred looks up at his twin, and immediately reddens, with anger.. Him and James are very protective over all us girls. Fred especially for his sister, who has become such a fragile person. She used to be so full of light, laughing all the time, joking, and just generally being a normal teenager. But David Punnett took that all away. Brave my ass! He doesn't deserve to be in Gryffindor, or Hogwarts for that matter. He took her whole Hogwarts years away from her. They got together in their third year. He liked her from first year, and he chased after her, she didn't even like him that much! She gave him three years of her life, for nothing!

Fred jumps up and storms down the where Dave and his friends are sitting, prone to overreacting, like all us Weasleys and Potters. He starts shouting at David "You bastard! Look what you did to my sister! You absolute waste of space, don't you ever come near any of my family, you're lucky I don't hex you right now" he says while taking his wand out of his robe pocket. "Don't you even LOOK at my sister, or I swear to Merlin, I'll kill you-"

"Don't you dare fucking threaten me Weasley! I could have you, no proble-"

"Mr Weasley! Mr Punnett. This is not the way to start your sixth year, detention all this week starting tomorrow night! And ten points taken from Gryffindor-EACH! I will not have this language in my school, you are supposed to be an example to our younger students, particularly our first years! Now sit down, and Shut Up!" Headmaster Mcgonagall shouts, storming back up to the head table.

Roxy glares at her brother, "Oh Merlin, you unbelievable PRAT Frederick Weasley, how could you embarrass me like that! I do not care about that idiot anymore okay!" she practically hisses at Fred. Dom nudges me under the table. This is a great start to the new school year. Its just going to get better I suppose. *Fuuuun*

…**.**

**Fred**

Great, just what I need, silent treatment, from my sister! For trying to help her, no less. Well two can play at that game. She'll come crawling back, we have DADA together today and she wont have anybody to talk to except me! Hah! Walking down the stairs of my dorm, and turning the spiral staircase, my eyes move, as if by some magnetic force, to the most beautiful girl -woman- in this school.. No the world! Emily O'Shea, the most amazing girl I have ever seen. And all mine! Have I mentioned she's amazingly gorgeous!

My eyes rake over her body, as if I've never seen her before, she stands tall at 5'6, but that's fine, I'm so tall myself at 6 foot. Her body, tall and lean from Quidditch, and some Muggle game called Soccer. Her breasts, wow they're amazing! You would never think she possessed anything so fantastic under this tatty school uniform. And then of course, that gorgeous face, that I really am a sucker for. Big round full lips, heart shaped face that always has colour in those cheeks, with a scatter of freckles. But the one thing, the thing that melts me, and turns me into a soppy little romantic, are those eyes! Those beautiful eyes she has. Light brown, with darker brown around the rim, and the light green specks throughout. I could get lost in those eyes for a week and not realise. They hold so much knowledge, they've been through so much in just sixteen years, but yet shine brightly, as if happy to see me, little old Freddie.

She runs and leaps into my arms, wow, I forgot how great she felt in my arms, "hey you!" she whispers into my ear. "Hi baby, I missed you!" I reply, nuzzling my nose into her soft blonde, waist length curls. "I know, it doesn't feel like its only been a week, huh? Wow I've missed this, its not the same when we're in The Burrow, with all your family." She unlatches her legs from around my torso, with little first years looking, and James coughing like he's about to die. We can keep that for the bedroom.

She grabs my hand, as if wanting to hold some part of me, like I am with her. I need to have her, because when we're together its almost like we're one, wow I am such a sap. James would disown me if he could hear my thoughts. But he'll see, when he falls in love he'll know exactly what it feels like.

"Ye ready to go to breakfast or what? I'm starving mate" James seems to poke through my thoughts.

"Okay okay, lets go then!" putting my arm around Emily's waist we stroll down to The Great Hall, getting whispered comments from all around us, mostly from the first years, who probably never saw a celebrity before, let alone a Weasley or Potter. "Its because your so strikingly beautiful y'know" I bow my head and say into Emily's ear. James makes vomit noises, "Please, I haven't even eaten yet and I feel like im going to get sick."

"You'll see, cous, one day you'll understand, speaking of which, look who's walking towards us, none other than Amelia Wood." I smirk, James has been in love with her since first year, and every time he asks her out she turns him down, but snogs him whenever we have a party and she drinks too much Firewhiskey, just leading him on even more. Which I don't appreciate, seeing as I'm usually the one who has to pick up the pieces. Its not just girls who fall in love and have feelings you know!

"Shut it mate!….. Hey Amelia, hower things?" He directs his attention to Amelia who is a few feet away now. "Fine James, thanks. Hey Emily, sit next to me in Divination yeah?"

"Course!" Oh I forgot they were like best friends. With her long brown hair, and curves, Amelia Wood was good lucking, I can see why James likes her, but spending five years chasing after her! What's with that?

He needs to get over her. And I know just the girl! Isabella Brown, shes THAT girl, if you get me, the one that you go to if you, er, want to get something out of the way. Poor girl doesn't even seem to realise she's being used. I'd feel sorry for her if she didn't hate my family so much, I mean, we never did anything to the girl! But since day one she seemed to have a grudge. Hmm, maybe I should ask my dad. My aunts and uncles seemed to make a few enemies when they were here.

When I zone back in Emmy was finishing off your conversation with Amelia and James was just staring at her, mouth open wide like a troll. We carry on walking into the great hall and down to our family at the Gryffindor table. Ahh its good to be back, I sigh. Now, James and I need to think up some great prank for next month, Halloween only comes around once a year you know! Hogwarts wont know what hit them. . . .

**Well yeah, that's chapter one. I don't really know about it, but it is my first ever fanfic! I hope ye like it, and if not well then ye can help me fix it J Review please! I know its fairly boring but if I were to write the shocking major stuff that's coming up then by 10 chapters in (if I get that far.. Im only going to continue if people read and respond!) it will be so boring.. Haha.. Anyways J please review guys! Il have another chapter or two up by the weekend if you review! And I promise the first month of Hogwarts will be verrrry dramatic J**

**Reviews make some news spread around Hogwarts, about none other than.. The Potter and Weasley family of course! J and some serious shizz go down in Hogwarts :3**

**Oh and also, technology like literally repells me, so it may take awhile for me to figure out how to use Fanfic properly (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Okay so I was stuck in hospital all week with my appendix, but they're gone, so its all good, so I was able to write this in like an hour. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter. That is all *Sad face***

**Chapter 2**

**Lily**

Sighing I sit down next to my family, who barely acknowledge me, well why change a habit of a lifetime? Looking up and down the Great Hall everyone's stuffing their mouths with breakfast. They're all laughing carelessly like they have no worries, why is it the seventh years, that have their NEWTS in just a few months, aren't even nervous about what they're going to do after school?

Really I have nothing to worry or fret about. I'm only a "small little kid" after all. That has no friends. Not even my cousins care. They're all too busy with their own lives. Not that I mind much. But I guess, I get lonely sometimes. And sad, and I have nobody to talk to. Nobody to really trust. My family because, well lets face it, we're not known for keeping secrets, actually the opposite. We cant keep secrets. Ever! And then my room mates are all lovely of course, but they're all blabber mouths too. And, well I don't really speak to them much.

Mostly though, I think I don't have any friends is because I'm _scared_. I'm scared that people will tell me I'm an idiot and that they don't want to be friends with me. My cousins, and brothers, are always telling me I need to speak up, I'm a Potter of course. I hate the way I have to live up to this name! Its so stupid, why cant I just be Lily Luna -I don't know..- Baker for crying out loud. I heard some muggle with that name before. Oh here I go again, rambling on and on. No wonder I have no friends.

"-Lily are you even listening to me!"

I glance up and notice all my family staring at me. Rose carries on.

"Are you okay? You're very quite!" Damn. Always the observant one.

"Yeah course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Okay well as I was saying, we need to sort this whole Roxy thing. Dom said she was crying all night last night and now she said she cant come down as she's ill."

"But she's a _prefect_ and it's the first day of term!" I chirp.

"Yes we know that Lils, get with it, that's what we were discussing the past ten minutes while you were off in some other planet." My ever taught full brother Albus replies.

"Well sorry Snivelus!" I stick my tongue out at him and get up. I'm sure they can figure out, whatever it is they're trying to figure out, on their own! Merlin they make me angry sometimes. I stomp off to Herbology twenty minutes early. I can talk to Uncle Nev-, oops I mean, Professor Longbottom until class starts. I want to know how Hannah and little Abigail are doing. Although I am going for tea with them tonight up in there flat so that will be fun.

I love how they treat me like an adult, but also spoil me rotten, its great to get attention for once.

**Fred**

"Eugh, what time is it?" I look around the room, one arm under Em, who's still fast asleep. Emily being a Prefect really has its advantages. The Prefects have their own dorm and common room all to themselves, and since my sis is staying in her old dorm to be with her friends, and that creep Lysander Scamander doesn't bother coming in either, well really I paid him to stay away for the year. I know I shouldn't, but out of all the years I've known him, which has been my whole life, since his mom and my family are very close, he's always spooked me out. I couldn't trust him here with my girlfriend. I'd be afraid he would come on to her or try to take advantage of my Baby.

I look at the clock next to my bed. -crap 8:30. Classes start at 9!

"Emmie baby come on we're late, we have to get up!" I shake her shoulders gently.

"Huh- eugh what?… Oh crap! Fred why didn't you wake me. Come on we have to get up!"

"Yes, _Dear_ I was trying to wake you. How about a quick shower first, you _are _smelling a tad bit" I wink suggestively at her.

Emily, even with no make up on, sleep still in her expression, and her hair in a big heap at the top of her head, still looks breath taking. I cant help it, I am a guy after all!

"Well I'm sure we can fit in ten minutes" she says blushing before racing me to the bathroom. I love this girl.

…

Emily and I reached DADA at 9:03.. Earning us a detention tonight, that's just fantastic, but it was definitely worth it. I sit down in between Roxy and Em, the seat I've had for the past five years. Roxy is refusing to look at me.

"Roro!" I use my old nickname for her in the hope that she'll feel bad.

"Listen, I'm sorry for how I reacted today" I cant believe I'm apologising, I never do! She has to realise I clearly feel bad if I'm resorting to saying sorry. "but that guy, he gets me so worked up, I don't want anybody treating you that way. I just want to stick up for my lil sis-"

"Don't make excuses Frederick, you never liked him. You just wanted to shout at him. And don't you dare call me that! Stop trying to make me feel bad! Because its _not _going to work! Now get back to your work and _leave. me. alone!" _she hisses, like a snake.

I gulp and look over at Emily. She sends me a sympathetic smile but carries on attempting to make a Patronus.

**Lily**

Knocking on Uncle Nev's and Auntie Hannah's apartment door in the teachers living quarters of Hogwarts, I immediately hear a small voice giggling, getting louder. Neville opens the door to me with little Abby in his arms, only wearing a tiny pink t-shirt.

"Sorry, we were in the middle of a nappy change.. Come in Lils!"

"Hey Abs!" I say tickling the small eight month old, this little baby defeated the odds and its amazing to see a real life miracle, you see, poor little Abigail was born with only half a Kidney, she has already had two operations in her short life. But here she is, full mop of blonde curls, chubby pink cheeks babbling along to some song on the radio.

She is a perfect combination of her mom Hannah Abbott, and her dad Neville Longbottom.

Her dads huge brown eyes, and full lips, and her moms curly blonde hair and small nose. Of course her personality is hilarious. She is going to be such a mischievous devil when she's older. Exactly like James and Fred. I walked into the living room and glance around. It looked the same as it had the last time I was here. There were two oversized couches with patchwork quilts covering them, a battered plump armchair stood next to the fireplace, and one whole wall was covered in shelves, with hundreds of books. In another corner there's a huge dining table prepared for our dinner. Hannah rushes out of the kitchen with an apron on. With wide open outstretched arms she gives me a big bear hug.

"Hey hun, how's my girl doing huh? Come into the kitchen with me, I want to speak with you." she takes my hand and leads me into the small kitchen. She leans against one of the counters while motioning for me to sit on the counter.

"So how's life? What's been up darling? Your moms worried about you love. Dominique and Rose were telling me you've been even more quite than usual. What's wrong hunny?" Hannah gives me this really sympathetic smile that just makes me grumble. I burst out crying.

Hannah's face changes to one of pure understanding. She moves over to me and kneels down in front of me. She takes me in her arms and we just stay like that for awhile. It could've been a minute, or an hour. But in that moment I just had piece. I gulped out explanations, about feeling unwanted and unloved. How I had no friends and I was a Potter, but yet I wasn't good at anything. I was just going to be called "The other Potter" she sat through my ramblings and eventually, once I stopped speaking, she told me. She told me all about her childhood. How she felt over shadowed by her older, more beautiful, cleverer sisters. How she was never good at anything, until her Hogwarts letter came and her parents were so proud of her, even though they had always been. She was the first in her family, coming from a Muggle back round, to enter Hogwarts.

"Lils darling, your parents are so very proud of you, everybody, all your family love you too. Very much. You're the baby of the Potters and Weasleys. You're the most special love. And, you might not think you have anything special to offer. But believe me. I've seen you grow and blossom. You will find yourself. And until then, you have to enjoy your time here, okay? And just start talking to people, a small bit at a time, just say hey to people okay? Just small steps yeah? Now lets serve up the dinner and enjoy the evening, we're having your favourite, roast beef, mash, roastie spuds and gravy, with lots of veg. and extra Orange Juice for you miss, we all know how much you love the muggle cuisine."

Hannah is my best friend, she always knows what to say and help me. We serve up our dinner and the four of us sit down, enjoying light conversation and laughing at all the silly things Abbs did, nobody mentioning my little mini meltdown earlier. It got so late that I had to stay over, in the spare bed next to Abigail's cot in her adorable bedroom that's a mix between muggle Princess's and Wizarding creatures like Nargles, Blibbering Humdingers, Crumple-Horned Snorkack and so many others, that Aunt Luna designed of course. Since she is the only person who claims to have seen them.

As I'm drifting off to sleep I wistfully think that maybe, just maybe my life could turn around, if I put Hannah's advice in place.

**Okay I really don't like this. I'm sorry! It's just a filler basically to get to the action. Please R&R. (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I could never write anything like Harry Potter. There's only one person who could create such amazing works. And that is J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter 3.**

**James.**

Halloween was fast approaching. The first month of school ran by with nothing interesting happening. Just boring old school. Fred and I have been spending every spare moment coming up with a really good prank, to top all our other ones. We planned to use this really old spell we found in the restricted section of the library. Its called Lumina Cantano It takes all the light away, so basically we were going to use that, and all of the lights in the whole Castle and Hogsmeade would go, disappear. Then during the five minutes of pitch darkness we are going to tepee the whole Great Hall. That's apparently what the muggles do on Halloween. So we had it all planned. We knew we were going to end up with months worth of detentions but it was definitely going to be worth it.

The 31st of October arrived way too fast, we had stocked up on bog roll and were all prepared.

Everybody went down to the Great Hall at seven to have a party, the place was decorated with bats flying around the ceiling, and cobwebs along with people dressed up, Adelais Parkinson somehow got a hold of polyjuice potion and had given half of Slytherin vial's of the potion with one of her hairs in it. So there was about thirty-odd Adelais running round the place, which made my stomach turn. Vain little bitch. So there were gremlins and trolls and Adelais everywhere, but I suppose she's like a troll herself. We sat at the Gryffindor table and started digging into the Acid Pops, Drooble's, Fizzing Whizbees and many other sweets. Fred was stuffing his mouth with chocolate frogs while Emily was nibbling a Licorice Wand, what she see's in him I'll never know.

"Fred mate, y'think we should do the prank now?" I ask impatiently.

"No, we ha-en't finihed eatin yet. omething ells me we wont be aloud tay aferwards. We'll pobly be gettin torured by McGonagall so I wanna eat a much a pawibly." he says through mouthfuls of chocolate.

"Fine, fine, straight after this though."

Everybody was chattering comically together, making jokes and pulling little pranks.

Fred finally finished eating his fill of sweets and so we thought it was time.

We both whisper Lumina Cantano at the same time. All of a sudden the whole Great Hall went into darkness, the sky's star went out and the moon was covered by clouds. Everyone started shouting and freaking out. The Lumos charm wouldn't work for anybody that tried it. And McGonagall hushed the place.

"Students, please, quieten down. Now I want everyone to stay in their seats, nobody is the move. Whoever did this please show yourself. You are in so very much trouble. Now don't worry children Professor Flitwick will be able to reverse this in no time at all."

While McGonagall was speaking, Fred and I quietly used our wands to tepee the whole Great Hall. Every spare space was covered in bog roll. There was even afew "eeps" out of people that obviously felt bog roll land on them.

A second later all the lights came back on. And what we saw was amazing. The whole place covered from head to toe in hundreds of different colour toilet roll all over the Hall. There was a huge awe struck silence , and then suddenly, people where whispering. Rose stood up and started shouting;

"Lily, where's Lily?" I looked around, sure enough Lily was nowhere to be seen. Other people started saying this too.

"Where's Adalias?"

"Amy, Amy where are you? Where's my sister!"

"Oh Merlin, where's Leanna?"

"Séan, where the hell is he?"

"Quite! Now please, this is serious, there seems to be a number of students, along with teachers missing." McGonagall motions to Flitwick's and Slughorn's empty seats. "Can whoever is responsible please step forward, this has gone beyond a joke now."

I glance over at Fred, who nods his head slightly. At the same moment we both step forward, and walk up towards Professor McGonagall. Shock breaks out among the Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's. Snigger's from Slytherin's. We walk slowly up the where McGonagall is standing. She looks so disappointed it breaks my heart to see the old woman like this.

"Right, well, can you boys come with me to my office immediately. And can everybody stay in their seats, this is very serious. No-one is to leave their seats, Prefects please take control of your students."

At this Emily and Roxy jump up. "Everybody stay calm, ye are all safe."

McGonagall walked briskle down the Great Hall, Fred and I running to keep up with her.

We Reached the Gargoyle at the entrance to the Headmasters "Coronation Street" She says outloud to the Gargoyle. I glance at Fred, what the hell did she just say? Anyway. We walk up the spiral staircase and McGonagall looks at us. Quietly she looks at us.

"Please tell me ye are responsibly for the students and teachers going missing. You just hid them somewhere? Please?"

"No Professor, I'm sorry but we didn't. we didn't do anything like that. All we did was turn the lights out and tepee the place. We don't know what happened." Fred replied, somberly. "Professor, what's happening?"

"Fred, I really don't know. I think its time to call in the Aurors."

Great, Dad is going to be so disappointed with me. And so mad. But I don't really care. We need to find Lily, and everyone else. I'm scared now. I'm really scared. What's happened. Is there people in the Castle? I gulp and look at McGonagall. She looks very very worried. That is never a good sign.

**(A/N) Okayy.. Third chapter up (: I'm proud. I probably wont have the next one or two until the weekend. If I don't get much homework then I'll put another two up. But I promise by next Sunday I'll have atleast two up. Hopefully people will R&R. Pleeeeeaaaase.**

**Reviews make Harry and Ron very angry. Oh and they** _might _**find the missing people. But what state will they be in? will they even be **_alive?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone again! (: Sorry I haven't posted all week, but I did warn ye :P So I hope ye didn't miss it too much :P Just have to say, check this out its sooo funny :L Some of ye prob saw it but take a look (: **

.com/watch?v=wXIgNnB_oq4

**Oh and also I've decided to write a random Harry Potter fact on every Chapter ****J so here's **

_**No 1: "Hogwarts" is actually the name of a Flower, a Lily no less. Which JK saw in Kew Gardens, seven years before writing Harry Potter**_**. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Boo Hoo…**

**Harry**

I was just sitting at home in the living room with Gin. We were just quietly reminiscing, telling each other stories. And talking about our children, our beautiful children and how well they've grown up. I just cant even describe how great it is, to have a normal lifestyle, a peaceful life, where the worst thing that happens is we run out of milk. My life has just been like a dream since we killed Voldemort. That day brought great happiness, but also great sadness. I cant think about that day and the weeks and months that followed without just being overwhelmed with sadness. When any of the children ask any of us adults about The War, we all find it very hard to speak about it, we lost so many during those twenty seven years. But we try to tell them what they want to know, because we don't want to hide them from it, they're going to find out anyway, and its much better to find out from their family.

So we were sitting there, Ginny cuddled up sleepily in my arms, enjoying each other, when a Patronus that took the form of a cat stormed into our sitting room, Professor McGonagall's voice boomed out.

"Harry, we need your Auror services here in Hogwarts, I have also sent Ronald a Patronus informing him, there are a number of students and teachers missing in Hogwarts, its rather urgent."

With that the cat disappeared. I look over at Ginny, who is now wide awake and has jumped up from the couch and franticly looking back at me.

"Harry, we need to go!" Ginny looks at me trembling.

"Yeah your right. Okay c'mon we can meet Ron there, Hermione too."

We walk over to our huge open fireplace, I go first, taking some Floo powder I drop it from my hands and say in a clear precise voice "Headmasters Office, Hogwarts"

I land in the fireplace and glance around. Professor McGonagall is standing by her desk, with all of the children, James, Al, Rose, Hugo, Fred, Fred's Girlfriend Emily, who is like family, Roxy, Dom and Louis. I smile at them, but then notice something. Something's not right.

"Where's Lily?" I look at the kids, they all seem very nervous. Oh merlin. "James? Wheres Lily?"

At that moment Ginny arrives, and then within seconds, Ron and Hermione are here too. We're all standing there, facing the Kids and McGonagall. Ginny is the first to realise.

"Oh my god, they have Lily? They have my Lils don't they? James? Albus? Tell me? Where is my baby?"

I take Ginny's hand. Professor McGonagall looks at all of us and begins to speak for the first time.

"James and Fred played some kind of, prank, this evening, they turned out all the lights in Hogwarts and in that 4 minutes, some students, and teachers, went missing. Lily was one of those students. We have closed down the whole school. Nobody can get in or out of this school, through magic or any other means. Except of course my fireplace there, which will be closed once the Auror's arrive. All the secret passageways have been closed off. So we are hoping that whoever has done this, are still in the school."

I look at Ginny. She is staring at me, with very worried eyes. I glance over at Ron and Hermione, they're both looking at Professor McGonagall.

"Okay. Well we can start searching straight away? I'll call the Auror's right now."

I take out the fake galleon we used all those years ago back in the DA. These days its used between the Auror's to contact each other. I send the Auror's a message, and then within a minute there was twenty odd men and woman lined up by the wall. Sombre looks upon their faces.

**(A/N: 20-odd men, here in Ireland, and maybe ye say it too, but just in case ye think "weird men" its 20-odd.. Like 20 something men. LOL) **

"Ok everyone. We're going to look everywhere. We have to turn this place upside down. All of the students teachers and house elves are in the Great Hall so some of us will look there first. We have to start immediately. There's no time to waste."

I make a plan of what people go where and two minutes later I'm fighting with the kids. They want to come look too but I wont allow it. I want them to stay in McGonagall's office, away from danger but they're not having any of it.

"They might as well come Harry, after all, we were doing so much worse at that age, and once they stick together and have an adult with them at all times they will be fine. Remember what Ginny did the night of the War, Molly forbid her to leave the Room of Requirement, and what did she do, first chance she got she was out of there. We don't need something like that happening."

I have to agree with Hermione, everyone else does. So Hermione leaves with Hugo, Rose and Fred. Ron with Dom, Emily and Louis, Ginny with James, Albus and Roxy. While I leave with three Auror's including Seamus Finnigan.

The two Auror's, Seamus and I run from McGonagall's office all the way to the Great Hall. When we reach the Great Hall we storm in, everyone's sitting at tables, Teachers, House Elves and Pupils alike, not caring what house table they were at or who they were with, in terms of House's. While the prefects try to reassure them in any way possible. Some children look considerably more worried than others. Which makes me wonder how many students we are actually looking for. The four of us search everywhere in the Great Hall, all worried eyes upon us. No luck, so we leave. I hope we find them soon, I hope we can get to them on time.

We run along the corridor of the main floor. Rushing through the seven classroom that are on the ground floor. Once again with no luck. Then we take the stairs two at a time to the kitchen, where it is empty, all the house elves being in the Great Hall. We search through cupboards, fridges and freezers and cast spell upon spell to reveal anybody that could be hiding or hidden among the fruit and veg. Once we know there isn't anybody there we take the adjoining stairs to the Hufflepuff Common Room. How will we ever find them. But we have to. If I have to tear this place apart I will find my daughter! And everybody else that is missing. There will be no more devastation in Hogwarts

**Hermione.**

It seems every time I am in this school it's bad news. The last time we were here as a family was when my darling Rose fell down the stairs, my poor baby was rushing to her class. She tripped, stumbled and literally went head over heels and hit her head off the concrete. We were sitting by her side for hours fretting, and the first thing she said when she woke up was "Is there any food, I'm starving!" So we knew she was perfectly fine. Definitely a Weasley, thinks through her stomach, bless her. But every year we have to come to this school. There is a memorial held for everyone that died during the War, and this school has just become a nightmare to me. I just hate coming here. Because it is usually for a bad reason. And I cant stand it. Knowing that so many people died here that faithful night, that so many future's were destroyed. But we are here now, looking for people that seem to have just disappeared off the face of the planet. Fred keeps checking the Marauders Map but we cant find Lily's little dot, or any of the other children or teachers. How could this be? Surely they couldn't have left the school?

"There's never a new secret passageway is there Fred?" I ask apprehensively.

"No, myself and James have searched the school from head to foot over the past six years in the hope of finding a new passage. But no luck. I just don't understand where they could be. I mean, they definitely cant have left the school. But, I just don't get it. We haven't even had any leads."

We walk up to the Fat Lady, and question her about what went on. If she saw anything.

"All the lights went off, and about a minute afterwards I could hear someone shuffling around and then somebody cast some spell, under their breath that I couldn't understand. Then they were able to open the door into the common room. I couldn't stop them I'm sorry."

"Its okay, but you need to let us in please!" Words rush out of my mouth. They could be in there, they could be hiding in there. Lily and all those others could be sitting in the Common Room perfectly fine. I cant help but hope.

The Fat Lady open the door for us and we all pile in. We look around, theirs nobody here. We search the whole common room. It looks the exact same, this makes me very upset, emotions whooshing through my head, thoughts and memories flooding into my head.

Thinking back to my days here, cuddling up on that puffy couch over in the corner next to the fire. Or studying in that desk in the corner teaching Harry and Ron spell upon spell. Doing their homework for them, just having a laugh. In between all the drama, and fighting and the war, we had fun. We were just your average teenage group of friends.

Fred see's me looking wistfully around, he is such an intuitive person, even as a baby he would realise something was wrong and try to comfort you. A small little two year old coming up to you giving you a big hearty cuddle, really would cheer you up to. Bless him. He put his arm around me,

"Hey, Mione, I know its rough being here, but lets just look around as fast as possible, remember, we need to find Lily and the others."

"Your right, I'm sorry. Okay you and Hugo go look in all the Boys dorms while Rose and I will check all the Girls dorms, and we'll meet back here as soon as possible, if you find any thing shout, I'm sure we'll hear."

So we split up. Rose and I take the girls first, and second year dorm rooms, finding nothing at all of interest. When we reach the third we could tell something wasn't right. The door was ajar, unlike the other doors, and the room was a lot messier than any of the other rooms, clothes strewn all over the beds, cupboards and bedside tables open with quills and parchment everywhere. Bottles of ink spilled all over bed sheets. We knew they were in here. Whoever _they _are. We start looking around, surely we can find something! But nothing more than the other rooms, they must've been looking for something. But what? Unless, whats this-

"Mooooom, Roseeee.. Come here quick!" Hugo screams.

I draw my attention away from that unidentified object. I glance at my daughter, who is, without a doubt Ron's daughter, beautiful fire-red long curls, _my_ curls. The famous Weasley Ginger Hair. She's tall too, her dad being tall, all of the Weasley's being so tall. She looks back at me with those big brown bambi eyes, _my _eyes.

We leg it down the stairs two at a time. We get into the common room and run back up more steps. Turn the corner and run down the corridor. We stop outside the 6th year dorm. Fred and Hugo are standing next to a bed. Harry's old bed from when we were here. Hugo was holding a sheet of parchment.

"Mom, I think you should take a look at this."

I take the sheet from him and look down at it. I hear Rose inhale quickly.

_You are smart Hermione this is after all the great Harry Potter's old bed, is it not? Lily is waiting. And every minute spent looking, is a minute less Lily will spend on this earth alive. Make a wise choice. You can either save Lily, The Choosen One's daughter. Or you can save the six others. Its your choice Hermione, one or the other. But in the end they will all die, and so will you._

**(A/N) Okay. Well there you go(: I will get another chapter up by Sunday. Hope you enjoy this. I know I said next chapter they would find Lily. But this chapter is really long (by my standards) and I think this is the best ending to the chapter(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Okay so I know I promised another chapter for Sunday but I had a really busy weekend! So sorry but I have this week off from school so I should get a few chapters up by next week.. Depends on how often I'm even at home.**

**Random Potter fact No.2:**

**Quidditch was originally an Irish game :D Very proud of that.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter never has, and never will be mine. **

**Lily**

Darkness. That's all I'm surrounded with. Just, darkness. I feel like I'm under water, floating along. But yet, I cant move. I feel so groggy. I don't understand. Am I dreaming? No, I don't think so, this doesn't feel like a dream. Surreal, yes. But not a dream. I attempt to come out of the darkness. To open my eyes, to see what's going on. What happened? I remember the lights going out. And then people shouting and McGonagall saying something about quietening down. I got severe pain in my tummy and then nothing. Just, nothing. I woke up here. Wherever _here _is.

Slowly I open my eyes just a nudge. Its dark wherever the hell I am. I can slightly see cell doors in the distance, with one small dull lamp next to it on the wall. I can hear whimpering. But I don't know where its coming from. I cant move my neck, it hurts way to much to do that. I cant move my arms or legs either. Why. Oh merlin, please don't say I'm paralysed I think. I cant. I'm only thirteen.

"Daddy" I whisper, in the bizarre hope that he would appear, and just save the day. Of course not. He probably doesn't even know I'm missing. I bet nobody has noticed.

"Its all your fault Lily Potter! You better hope your father will care enough to come find you!" Adalais Parkinson says hysterically through tears.

"Dear girl, don't be so rude, Of course Harry will be here any minute now, was always my best students was Harry Potter. Now we all need to be nice and calm and quite. We don't want those wretched people to come down again now do we?" I hear Professor Slughorn say.

Footsteps descend stone steps. A man walks up to the cell door. "_Alohomora" _he whispers and walks in, without saying a word, wheezing slightly under his breath from the steep steps. He unties the metal shakers around my wrists neck and ankles. Ahh that's why I couldn't move. He grabs me by the scruff of my school cloak and drags me out of the cell. Immediately magically locking it after himself. He magic's a blindfold onto my eyes so I cant see anything.

I cant see anything. He drags me up the stairs, I trip and stumble every few steps. Cutting my legs and the palms of my hands. He drags me into a room. I somehow have no shoes on, and I can feel the fluffy carpet. Walking down a corridor he takes me into another room. I can feel the presence of other people. And I can hear a woman cackle.

"Oh look at her. She is the image of that Weasle mum isn't she. Well then lets see what damage can be done with her."

I start to panic, what's happening. I can feel somebody right up next to me. I freeze, smelling blood and dirt and stale sweat.

"Mistress, if you please? May I please play with her." I hear I rusty old voice, not quite a mans voice, it had a tinge of a growl.

"Yes you may do what you like with her. As long as she is in one piece. I want to send out a picture to that family of hers. And of course the Daily Prophet. I'm thinking 'The Great Lord- Back in Power?' that should scare those foolish wizards.

I feel a tongue, sliding along my neck and down onto my collar bone. I try to break free but the unidentified person pulls his grip stronger. Holding me tightly. So tightly his long nails dig into my wrists. I can feel the blood trickling down but I cant make a noise. I know I cant say anything or else I know I'm done for.

But then he starts putting his arm up my leg. Oh no. This is not happening. I try to pull away. I need to get this blindfold off but its been magically placed. As if reading my mind, somebody removes my blindfold. I now finally can see for the first time. A man that looks slightly like a dog, but not completely so, is within inches of my face. His filthy sweaty face is right next to mine. Leering at me. A great big smile on his lips. Dirty yellow blood stained teeth. I feel like I'm about to vomit. His hand continues up my leg. No I will not allow it. I pull my arm back and slam my fist into his face so fast he doesn't realise what hits him. He stumbles back a few steps and falls on his ass.

Everyone laughs. I look around now for the first time, and see that there are about twenty or so people huddled round in a circle. I recognise a few of their faces, some from the Ministry, some are parents of kids in Hogwarts, and some, which scares me the most, are well known Death Eaters that should be still locked up in Azkaban, or that were never found after the War. This worries me.

"Greyback enough fooling around, get on with it. I don't want to be here all night"

I look around, and see Belletrix Lestrange say, while glaring at the now fast approaching man. Greyback. He's the werewolf that bit Uncle Remus when he was a kid and Uncle Bill during the War. Oh no.

He runs towards me and pins me to the ground. I try to push him off me but he is way too strong. I know what's coming. He is about to sink his teeth into me when a man, a man that I recognise but don't understand why, he yells.

"Stop. don't you dare bite her, mutt!"

Greyback sneers at the man. But stops. "And why do you suddenly care Lucius?"

"I don't particularly care. But we need her conscious for the pictures."

"Fine." with that Greyback takes his hand and slaps me across the faces. I feel blood trickle down my cheek. I put my hand up to my cheek and feel three long deep gashes across it.

"But we need to worry that Potter. He got away too many times, and now his darling little daughter is going to pay."

Then he punches me in the eye. I can feel it tender and starting to swell. I cant help but cry now. I am in agony, but I cant let them know that. Although I cant help but shed a couple of tears. Which really does not help. I get a searing pain from my salty tears entering the deep cuts.

"Right I think its time to take a picture of her. GIRL, sit there, on that chair" Lestrange says.

I do as she says, terrified she'll hurt me even more. I sit down, tears pouring down my face with pain, and look up at the camera. A bright flash blinds me for a minute and when I can see again I'm being dragged off the chair and being pulled back down those stone steps again. How long will it be until I can get out of this hell hole. Or will I ever get out. No, I must not think like that.

**Okay so its short but there you go. Next chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow.**

**Hope you like it. Yes it is kind of copying Hermione's experience in Malfoy Manor but who's to say that's where they are now. Oh and I know Belletrix is alive in this. I didn't want her to be but I didn't really know what woman could be as evil as her. But Remus is still dead in this, as is everyone else that died during the War.**

**Reviews make some new information to come to light.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey… I'm sooooooorry ****L took a bit of a hiatus :P**

**Random Fact No.3**

**Pottermore has been totally abandoned by Jo (or so it seems..WHY L)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, never have, never will own it… boohoo.**

**Ginny**

My poor baby. Where is she. I cant stop worrying. What if she's hurt. I hope she's okay. I look across at Harry, who has my emotions etched into his face. We spent the night looking for her. Searching the castle and the grounds surrounding Hogwarts. Sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room with all of the family and Professor McGonagall. Waiting for news from the Ministry. There's a tapping at the window. We all jump and Harry rushes to the window, where a black owl is perched on the window with an envelope. Harry takes it off the owl who starts nipping and biting Harry's hand for threats.

"Sorry boy, I don't have anything for you." Harry closes the window and walks back over to the couch. He looks at me. Everybody gathers around the couch to see what it is. Harry opens the envelope.

He takes out a letter along with a picture.

"Oh Merlin. Our, our daughter!" Harry says. I take the photo off of him. Lily sitting on a stool, with a black eye, and three deep gashes down the side of the face, with blood pouring out. Her eyes are red raw from crying and she has a split lip. In the background Fenrir Greyback is staring at our daughter with an evil smile upon his lips. Oh no.

I start to cry. "What are we going to do, we need to go looking now!"

"Wait, there's a letter here too. I'll read it out."

"_Harry and Ginny Potter._

_As you are reading this your darling daughter is being tortured. We wont kill her. Yet. All of her little pals are still perfectly fine. We want the Minister to back down immediately and give all power to the Death Eaters. Otherwise Lily Potter and every other hostage we have taken, will be killed. We will even let you watch. If you do not agree to this, innocent pure blood will be shed. I know The Great Lord would not be happy if he were here today, God rest his soul, if he saw pure magical blood spilled. You have until midnight tonight. Otherwise your daughter will be executed. Sacrificed up to Fenrir Greyback."_

Harry looks up with a distraught look on his face.

"NO! I will not let that, beast, near my daughter. We have to go. We have to go now. We know they aren't in the school. Perhaps Malfoy Manor?"

"I think we need to hold a meeting with the Minister." Professor McGonagall replies.

So we set up a meeting. Even though all I want to do is find my daughter and kill those evil monsters that took her. Every fibre of my being is saying we have to leave right now. The search and search until my baby is safe in my arms once more. But nobody will listen.

**Lily**

It's been hours, or maybe only a mere couple of minutes. They all seem the same. Times goes by so slowly here. Lucius Malfoy, I cant believe he is here. Dad said that Draco is a good man, he works with Daddy as an Auror. And Rose has been seeing Scorpius for crying out loud. Although I remember Mum saying once that Draco never spoke to his father after the War. He lost all contact with him. Hating him for what he did. His mother lives with them though. I know that much.

"And where will you find a Bezoar? Come on Séan, I'm sure you know it. You just have to think"

"Professor I cant exactly think when I'm being tied as tightly as possible, with chains around my neck and wrists burning myself every time I move. But isn't it the kidney of a goat or something?"

"Yes well done Mr. Finnigan. I knew you listened in class. Sometimes. Adalais and Lily have been both very quite haven't they. Also Professor Flitwick and that little girl Leanna and Amy. Filius, do you know how the other girls are doing?"

Frofessor Flitwick whimpered but spoke "No, they are all so very quite. I don't understand what's wrong. Perhaps they are asleep?"

"No Professor. I'm just scared. What's happening. Why are we here. I want my mom!" a small little voice, belonging to the eleven year old Leanna says.

"Hey Leanna, its okay don't worry. I'm sure my Dad will be here soon, then we will all be able to leave." I say, pretending to be confident, but really dying inside.

"Yeah. _Harry Potter _will be here any moment now, and he will save the day, as always." Adalais hisses from one corner of the room.

"Now girls, we really don't need any fighting. It isn't good. We need to stick together and stay cheerful. Okay."

This carries on for ages and I don't even listen after awhile. My arms ache from them being held up in the chains. And I have the most excruciating pain in my leg. I cant breathe properly and I start to get very drowsy because of this. I am no longer able to breathe and go into a deep sleep. Or perhaps you would call it unconscious. All I see is darkness, a vast oblivion taking over.

**Fred**

I cant believe we could be so stupid. I cant help but feel like it is our fault. James' and I. We were idiots. If we hadn't been such fools, I just feel like Lily and everyone else would still be here. Lily as quiet and moody as ever. We all fell asleep last night very late. Emily and I went up to my dorm room very late to get some room. We didn't get much sleep, but not like usual, this time it was because we were worrying so much. She just held me while I worried and moaned and let my fears flood out. She sat and listened. She encouraged me to let everything out. So I did.

**(A/N) I'm so very very very sorry I kind of abandoned this story for awhile. I promise I'll be much more active from now J and if for some reason I can't write for awhile, this time I'll put the status as "Abandoned". So how bouts you guys R&R :D :D :D :D Fank's. x**


End file.
